dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El Kadsre City Metro
El Kadsre Metro is the El Kadsre City train branch of PTEK which serves as operator of the electrified suburban passenger service in the El Kadsre City railway network which began operations in 1865. History In 1862, a public meeting was called for New Japan's first railway network which would link between New Edo (now El Kadsre City) and Ito En. Work began in January 1863 and was completed in 1865. In 1974, the Public Transport Authority of the Vlokozu Union reviewed complaints about traffic problems in El Kadsre City, and decided to begin building a underground subway system in the El Kadsre City central business district. Construction began in 1975 and ended in 1978, and the El Kadsre Metro Tunnel opened to the public in March 1, 1979 with lines 1 and 2, initially operating with EKCM M20 along with Makato and EKCM D10 stocks. From 1982-1984, line 3 was built and it opened in 1985, and it was run by the Makato stock, as well as the M20 and M21 stocks, built by Takusa. Later on, EKCM M22 stock was introduced, built by . In 1994, PTEK purchased two of the prototypes (specifically the Blue and Red trains) from the . The Blue Train was joined with a set of licensed units built by A. Hougaard & Co. and classed as A10 stock, while the Red Train was joined with a set of so-called "clones" built by the Red Train's manufacturer Metro-Cammell and classed as A11 stock. That same year, Line 4, built from 1990-1993, was opened and was initially run by , D10, A10 and M23 stock. Lines Main article: List of lines of the El Kadsre City Metro Rolling Stock: The Rolling Stock Include Single-deck * EKCM M21 (1982-present) * EKCM M22 (1986-present) * EKCM M23 (Tonorio, Funakotan, Leefside and Botynn Lines) (1994-present) * EKCM M24 (Yakuhaba, Jalro and Aleppa Lines) (2005-present) * EKCM M25 (2014-present) * EKCM M26 (Takasville, Guarinto and Airport Lines) (2019-present) * EKCM A10 (Bulturuun and Yahahama Lines) (1993-present) * EKCM A11 (Axelham and Bradford Lines) (1993-present) * EKCM A12 (1998-present) * EKCM A13 (Queenstown, San Lutor and Taribee Lines) (2007-present) * EKCM A14 (2015-present) * EKCM B10 (Lesokoula, Cobona, and Rivermouth Lines) (1990-present) * EKCM B11 (1995-present) Double-deck * EKCM 4D (1987-present) * EKCM D10-2 (University, Axelham, and Lasejo Lines) (1979-present) * EKCM D11 (1993-present) * EKCM D12 (Okuhidaka, Wingston and Queenstown Lines) (2000-present) * EKCM D13 (2012-present) Work train fleet * (1979-present) * (1980-present) * EKCM X01 (2000-present) Former fleet * Brown Swingers (1910-1979) * Red Carriers (1932-1987) * Makato (1954-1987) * EKCM M20 (1971-2016) * EKCM D10 (1976-2020) Fares And Daily Ridership Daily Ridership: The Metro's Current Daily Ridership is 833,456 people per Operation. Fares: * Single Journey: 1.55EK$ * LocalRail Silver 15EK$/ride * LocalRail Gold 20EK$/ride * LocalRail Platinum 25EK$ * All ParkandGo Card Tiers 15EK$ Incidents 1979 Nagasunai station fire :Main article: 1979 Nagasunai railway station fire On September 3, 1979, the electrical spark caused one of the Brown Swingers carriages to catch on fire, which left 48 people dead and 15 with third and fourth degree burns and the driver stopped the train at Nagasunai station. Although the Nagasunai station recived minor damages by a fire, the carrage was completely destroyed because of the fact the Brown Swingers were made of wood. As the result, the El Kadsre City Metro Tunnel was closed for two months and all Brown Swingers were pulled from service in the wake of the fire - the Brown Singers that weren't donated to museums or scrapped were rebuilt into the double-decker EKCM D10-2 units. 2000 bombing :Main article: 2000 El Kadsre City Subway bombing On May 15, 2000, two female suicide bombers from Gyönyörű Földünk detonated vests at two different stations during the morning rush hour. The attacks left 40 dead and 94 others wounded. 2001 bombings of Fujioka Square station :Main article: 30 November 2001 El Kadsre bombings On November 30, 2001, during rush hour, a bomb was detonated inside the EKCM M22 train just when it stops at the Fujioka Square. Category:Railways Category:Fictional railways Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Fictional commuter lines